


Daryl, Meet Buttons

by antigone2071



Series: Buttons [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Fae & Fairies, possible triggers for description of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigone2071/pseuds/antigone2071
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl saved Buttons. But she wasn't Buttons when he did, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leather_Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leather_Lady/gifts).



> Púca is pronounced Pooh-ka  
> \- A Celtic fae which can take the form of a human or various black animals.
> 
> Clurichaun is pronounced Cloor-ih-Kan  
> \- A Celtic fae, typically a loner, surly, dickish when they're drunk.
> 
> Kieran's name is pronounced Kee-ran
> 
> Daryl's father Tynan is pronounced T-yin-in
> 
> This is in response to a prompt from Leather_Lady after she read "I could be yours". Thanks for the idea, I've had so much fun with it. I hope you like what I did.

It was early morning, the sun still climbing over the horizon and painting the sky with golds and pinks. The woods were quiet. Normally at this hour it would be chattering away as the wildlife woke for its day. But since the human dead stopped staying that way most of the wildlife had been killed off. Kieran liked the quiet, but her heart couldn't help but to break at the reason for it.

She got up, stretching her lithe body from the cramped confines it had spent the night in. She had found a small cave, a rocky hole if she was being honest, and made herself a bed of leaves to sleep on. She shivered as she stood, her naked human skin no protection from the crisp morning air. With a sigh she fell on her hands. Her bones reforming, muscle growing and shifting beneath stretched skin which grew a think coat of shinning black fur. After a moment it was over. Kieran stood, a majestic ebony mare, soaking in the feeling of her strength and power before taking off through the trees.

Kieran spent her days now the same way she spent them before. Running. The only difference was now she could run through open fields, and walk down roads. Before if someone had seen her in this form they would have tried to capture and tame her. And if they had seen her in her h human form, naked and wandering, they would have taken her to a hospital. She was free now. There was a small community of people nearby, a pair of humans from it had tried to catch her a few times. But they were no real concern. She had even teased the group a handful of times, running past the gates just out of reach. Listening to the children comment on how beautiful she was and beg the adults to save her. But she didn't need saving. She had already been saved when the world ended.

Today was the same as any other. She had been trotting through the trees when she smelled it. It wasn't púca like herself, but it was distinctly fae. She couldn't discern the species though, it was covered in the sent of human. Perhaps it was a halfling, but no. There were too many different human scents. It was almost as if it was a fae who had been living with humans. Kieran chuckled to herself at the thought. No self respecting fae would take up residence with a human clan. Not without getting something out if it anyway.

She began stepping closer to the odor, curiosity winning out over caution. She saw two men standing in the trees. One had a crossbow pointed at the other. She recognized the one on the receiving end of the bow as one of the men who had tried to catch her. Fear shot through her body as she thought maybe they were fae hunters. But the other put his bow down and the two took off, with almost friendly behavior. Now she was really curious. The fae scent had definitely been coming from the pair. And Kieran knew from past encounters it wasn't coming from the man she recognized. It had to be coming from the new man.

Kieran changed back into her human form in order to be more quiet as she tracked the pair through the woods. She was paying special attention to the new one. He had long dark hair, which hung in his eyes. And he wore a dirty vest with wings on the back. She thought it odd he was so unkempt. Most other fae she had encountered prided themselves on appearance, and Kieran was no exception.

They were talking about some sort of party as they walked. The one she knew telling the new one he should try to go. The new one stopped suddenly, silently indicting to other he should stop too. She quickly hid herself and froze as they both looked in her direction, but she was certain they caught a glimpse of her. She changed back into her horse form and took off. She vaguely heard the one she knew tell his new companion to help chase her.

She ran through the trees, darting between them trying to lose the men. The one in the vest was skilled though, he would be difficult to lose. She changed between human and horse a couple times, hoping the alternating tracks would throw him off. Eventually she lost them and breathed a sigh of relief. Her trick had worked, unfortunately it wasn't the first time she had had to use it in her life. Still, that had been far too close. Even if the one was fae, he clearly fraternized freely with humans. And Kieran could not allow herself to be caught.

She leaned against a tree in her human body, allowing her breath to calm and her nerves to steady. There was a field in front of her with beautiful lush grass. She looked around to make sure she had indeed lost her pursuers and there were no walking corpses before changing back into a horse and walking out into the field to graze.

The grass was sweet and delicious. And the sun warm on her back. She couldn't help thinking about the man in the vest though. She wanted to know more about this fae who associated with humans so easily. What was he getting from them? Or gods forbid, was he their captive? No, if he was then why did he threaten the human? He was with them freely, and Kieran wanted to know why.

She was considering taking a nap beneath a tree when she smelled it. She stilled in the field, they had found her, but how. This vested fae must be a better tracker than she gave credit. She looked over to where they were standing in the tree line. The one she knew was pulling rope from his bag, they were going to try and catch her. But the fae one took the rope. Told the human to stay put, and he walked slowly toward her. The way he was moving, nicking at her. It was almost as if he thought she was a real horse. Kieran thought it had to be for the human's benefit, how could he not smell her? But then he began talking.

"Ain't gonna hurt ya." He said.

Kieran lifted her head, looking into his eyes. They were blue, but not the magical vibrant azure of most fae with blue eyes. They were more of a bright grey. And they had very little light in them. She began to wonder about this strange fae. He really didn't seem to realize what she was. And with as close as he was now, she was certain she should be able to discern his species. But his scent was so muddied by human she was still unable. He reached out gently with the rope as he continued speaking.

"Ya used ta be somebody's, huh." He said. "Now yur just yours."

His speech pattern wasn't fae at all. The way he interacted with her and the human Kieran began to think maybe even he didn't know what he was.

She heard groaning coming from nearby and looked over just as a group of undead caught site of her. Kieran panicked. She had never let them get this close. Her horse took over for a moment and she reared up, braying widely. She took off into the trees, fleeing the certain death. But as she reached the treeline she heard the twang of a crossbow. Looking back, the two men had taken out the small group. But now they were after her again.  
Kieran ran deeper into the woods, struggling with herself over wanting to get away and wanting to get to know this strange fae better. She changed into her human form and leaned against a tree, stilling her thundering heart. She could smell the fae, he was very close. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She let him turn past the tree and find her.

He just stood there. Mouth agape, and she smiled. He was obviously taken aback. Not only by her naked body, but by finding a woman where he was expecting a horse. No, she thought, he definitely didn't know what he was. And she had to find out. Kieran stepped closer to him, softly placing her hand on his cheek.

"I could be yours." She said.

Suddenly she smelled the human. She wanted to know more about this fae, but she didn't want to be found out either. She changed back into a horse and his eyes widened, clearly having never seen anything like it before. As the human came around the corner she lowered her head, letting this strange fae place the rope around her neck. 

"Woah! You caught her." The human said.  
"Yeah. She jus' sorta let me." The fae said.  
"She just let you?" The human asked.  
"Yeah. Came 'round this tree and she was standin' here. Put 'er head down and let me rope her." The fae responded. 

Kieran smiled to herself. He hadn't given her away, and he so easily could have. The two began to walk back toward their community. Kieran knew the way, but didn't want to let on. She didn't make the man lead her though. Instead she just followed, allowing his scent to fill her nose. She was determined to figure out what he was.

********************************************************

Aaron was leading the way back to Alexandria. Daryl following behind at a fair distance with Buttons on the rope lead. There was something different about her. Something so completely familiar and yet so remotely distant he couldn't put his finger on it. He was barely even leading the stunning black mare. Yes, the rope was in his hand. But he wasn't tugging her along the way he should have been. She was following him. It was unsettling.

The large gate whined and hissed as it slid open before the trio. Daryl followed Aaron inside, and for the first time since placing it around her neck, tugged lightly on Buttons lead. He looked back at her and it almost seemed as though the horse was stealing herself to walk through the gate.

'She's a horse.' Daryl said to himself. 'Nothing more.'

On the walk back, Daryl had worked very hard on convincing himself what he saw was a hallucination. There was absolutely no way it could be real. Because in order for it to be real, in order for a horse to turn into a woman and vis versa, that horse/woman would have to be fae. And fae weren't real. No matter what his mother had told him and Merle as children. Their father had denied it all after her death, and besides, he surely would have met one sooner if they were real. Mom always said the fae could find each other.

"Where are we gonna keep 'er?" Daryl asked Aaron as he finally got the horse to follow him inside.  
"We'll have to leave her loose inside the gates for now." Aaron answered. "You said your people had caught horses before? What did you do with them?"  
"It was jus' one. Rick and Carl built a stable." Daryl said.  
"Would he be willing to help build another?" Aaron asked.  
"Probably. I'll ask." Daryl said.

The horse snorted and Daryl looked back at her. He thought for a second he saw her roll her eyes. But no. She was a horse. Horses don't roll their eyes.

"C'mon." He said, tugging her in the direction of the houses his group was sharing.

When he reached the houses he took her over to the small plot across from them and took the rope off. He paused for a minute before speaking.

"Don't know why I'm sayin' this. Ain't like ya can understand, but stay put. Ok?" 

Buttons looked Daryl in the eye and he almost thought she nodded in understanding before leaning down to graze on the bright green grass.

'No.' Daryl said to himself. 'She's just a horse.'

Another snort from Buttons and Daryl paused again before heading off to find Rick.

********************************************************

It took a few days, but Daryl and Rick managed to scavenge wood and nails from the church outside the walls and build Buttons a decent size stable on the small lot. It wasn't huge, but it was certainly bigger than she needed to be comfortable. They enclosed the lots edges with a fence, but Daryl was wondering if they even needed to. Buttons hadn't moved from the plot since he told her to stay put. She had studiously watched them build the whole thing as well. They were currently putting some finishing touches on the inside when Rick finally said something about it.

"She's a good horse, huh?" Rick said.  
"What?" Daryl was pulled from his thoughts on why Buttons was absolutely not fae.  
"Buttons." Rick said. "She hasn't moved. She listens. Wonder if she used ta belong to somebody?"  
"Yeah. Probably." Daryl said, looking over to where the horse was once again watching them. Sometimes it seemed like she was just watching him if he was honest.

Buttons walked over to where the two men were working and poked her nose in Daryl's face. He began rubbing down her head and she closed her eyes.

"Looks like she likes you." Rick said.  
"Yeah." Daryl answered.

She did. She really did. He was absolutely certain she was just a horse. But there was no denying she had a particular affection for him. And Daryl liked her too. He had never really liked a horse before, but there was something about her. Something new, different, wonderful. If he was being completely honest with himself, something which felt like home. And nothing had ever felt like home to Daryl, especially not something living.

Daryl took it upon himself to care for Buttons. He wasn't sure why, but he felt jealous whenever someone else tried to care for her. He searched out a farm and brought back a serious supply of straw to use for beding in her stable. He also brought back some tools to keep her and her stable clean, as well as a bridle, saddle, and horse blanket. She seemed to enjoy being brushed, and Daryl soon took to doing it daily. The hoof cleaning was absolutely not happening though. And when he tried to saddle her she nearly killed him. Daryl figured it would take a little while to break her, but overall she was trusting. He was confident he could handle her.

********************************************************

Kieran wasn't so sure about the ramshackle stable this strange fae had built her. It seemed to be cobbled together with rotting wood and bent nails. She was nearly certain is was going to collapse on her in the Night. She would much rather be sleeping in a bed, but that would require revealing herself to the human's. Which absolutely was not an option.

The humans called him Daryl. It was not a typical fae name, but he was not a typical fae. They called her Buttons. She hated it. Leave it to human children to name a horse Buttons. She thought Daryl may eventually give her his own private name, but no. Just Buttons.

He did bring her soft straw to sleep on though. And a warm blanket to wrap herself in at night. He took to brushing her coat daily, which she completely loved. No one had ever done that before and it felt wonderful. Like a full body massage. But he also tried to pick her hooves, and once he tried to saddle her. Sometimes she wondered if he had forgotten she was not a regular horse.

She would smell him whenever she got the opportunity. Determined to figure out his species. But his scent was so muddied. And there was no indication of magic or light anywhere in it. It was almost as if he had been around humans since his birth and had never been to the fae realm before. It would explain the lack of light in his eyes. But no, every fae was born in the fae realm. They only ones who lived permanently in the human world were those who had been banished. And no fae, banished or not, would ever think of birthing a baby in the human realm.

He absolutely had to have been born in the fae realm, but then where was his light? Where was his magic? Perhaps his mother had fled with so quickly after his birth he didn't have time to absorb any? Yes, that had to be the only explanation.

Well, not the only explanation. There was one fae she had heard of. He was banished many years ago, a horrible, vicious, violent man. He had murdered many fae. He kept his wife locked up, and Kieran had heard awful things about what he did to her. Things so terrible she couldn't even bring herself to imagine living those horrors.

He was eventually tried by Oberon himself. The king thought death was too good for him and banishment was the best punishment. The only thing this fae hated more than his own kind was humans. And since no fae could kill a human, being forced to live out his days among them would be the ultimate punishment. She had heard his wife went with them, but they had no children. And certainly they didn't have any after leaving the realm did they?

What was his name? Kieran tried desperately to place it. As she did Daryl came through her door. Reaching to unlock her gate he said good morning. She looked him in the eye and smiled to herself, following him out into the sunlight for their morning walk. As they headed out onto the asphalt it came to her. That horrible fae was Dixon. Tynan Dixon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl learns about Kieran

Kieran was starting to think Daryl was in denial. She had tried several times to communicate with him telepathically, but he ignored her. Acting as if he was just hearing voices. With every attempt he would turn away from her, muttering under his breath about how things weren't real. But Kieran wasn't going to accept his behavior. She was determined to learn about him. Who he was. What he was. But he certainly wasn't going to make it easy. 

The sun was inching its way over the horizon, and she knew people would be waking up soon. The community waking meant Daryl would be here soon to take her for her morning walk, as he did every day. She wanted so badly to just let him come in while she was still in her human form, the form she preferred to sleep in, but he was still so unexcepting of the possibility of fae she thought it might scare him off. Kieran stood, and quickly stretched before turning back into her horse form. Her bones were just settling into place when Daryl unlocked her stable door.

"Mornin' Buttons" he said as he took her rope lead off the wall.

Kieran allowed him to use the rope, even though she was pretty sure he knew he didn't need it. But there was no way he was putting that bridal he brought back on her. 

'Good morning, Daryl.' She communicated to him.

He froze for a second, like he did every morning, before shaking his head and muttering to himself about things not being real. Kieran decided that today she would take things into her own hands. Daryl needed to know what she was. He needed to know what he was. 

As Daryl walked her past the community gates she started to pull him over to them. She had to speak with him in her human form, and she was absolutely not allowing the humans around to see it. Which meant getting Daryl outside the gates. He fought back, trying to get her back on the road, but she wasn't having any of if. She knew in this form she was stronger than him, and she just had to keep pulling. Eventually she have him where she wanted him. Once she had him over by the latch she began snorting and pawing at the entrance.

"Ya really want out there, huh?" He said. "Alright."

Daryl unlocked the gate and pushed it open. In the process he dropped her rope and Kieran took off. She didn't go far, but she wanted him to chase her. And she had to get to where she wouldn't be seen either. Daryl responded exactly as she hoped. Slamming the gate shut, he bolted after her into the woods. 

Kieran ran a couple miles out, making sure to not actually lose Daryl, before she stopped and waited for him to catch up. 

"Crazy horse." He said, walking up to where she stood surrounded by trees.  
"Should leave ya out here, actin' like that."

Kieran leveled her head at him before trying one more to communicate with him mentally.

'Are you ever going to talk to me?' 

Daryl stopped and stared at her. He looked for a second like he was almost believing what he just heard. But then he went back to silently gathering her rope up.

'You're really that stupid, aren't you.' Kieran mentally transmitted  
'Alright then.'

She allowed herself to transform directly in front of him. It wasn't the first time she had done so, but clearly he was choosing to ignore their initial meeting. Daryl stopped what he was doing and stood almost transfixed in front of her naked human body. Kieran carefully stepped out of the rope, now pooled at her feet. She wound it back up and handed it to him. She stood with her arm outstretched for several minutes before he said anything. 

"Buttons?" Daryl asked.  
Kieran scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
"Now you should know that's not my real name." She said.  
"Ok." Daryl said, swallowing thickly.  
"What is yer name then?" He asked.  
"Kieran." She replied.

Daryl stood staring at her for several minutes before she spoke again.

"And what is your name?" She finally asked.  
"Daryl." He replied.  
"No." She said, rolling her eyes again. "Your real name."  
"Daryl." He said again. "Daryl Dixon."

Kieran's heart broke at the information. She knew exactly why he had no light now. Why he acted as though he didn't know what she was, what he himself was. He honestly didn't know. Kieran never thought it possible for a fae to be cruel enough to allow their child to be born in the human realm. To be condemned to live a mortal existence. Fae had to be born in the fae realm. It was the only way for them to have access to the magic and light which was their birthright. It was also the only way they would ever be allowed entrance in the realm once crossing over into the human world. A child born in the human world could never fully be what they were destined to be. And Kieran never thought and fae could hate their own kind enough to deny the fae heritage to their children. But she was wrong. Apparently Tynan Dixon was exactly that cruel.

"Are ya real? Or am I jus' losin' it?" Daryl asked, pulling Kieran from her thoughts.  
"Daryl, this isn't the first time you've seen me in this form." Kieran said.  
"No, that was exhaustion gettin' tha better a me." Daryl said, seemingly more to himself than to her.  
"No. It wasn't. And neither is this." Kieran said, stepping closer to him.  
"Daryl, have you ever heard of the fae?" She asked.

Daryl began muttering to himself under his breath. Kieran could barely make out any of what he was saying. The only pieces she caught were snippets of how this wasn't real. How it couldn't be real. How his dad always said the stories were just that, stories. 

"You have, haven't you?" Kieran said, getting his attention.  
"Naw, the fae ain't real." Daryl said, shaking his head.  
"Ohh, Daryl." She said, stepping into his space and taking her face in his hands.

Kieran stood up on her toes and gently pulled his forehead down to her. She pressed her lips to his third eye, allowing him to feel her light, feel her magic. Transferring the energy that was exclusively fae into his body. He nearly melted in her hands. He hadn't felt that since he was a child and his mother would kiss him there. 

"What have you heard of the fae?" She asked stepping back a little.  
"My mom used ta talk 'bout fairies and such. But it was jus' stories." Daryl replied.  
"No, Daryl, they weren't." Kieran said. "Did she ever tell you about the Púca?"  
"Naw." Daryl replied.  
"It's what I am. A fae horse. I can take this form." Kieran said, indicating her human body "or the form of a black horse. In this case, one you like to call Buttons."

Daryl backed away from her at the explanation. Sitting down beneath a tree he shook his head. He just couldn't except his mom was right. He knew his dad was an asshole. Probably the biggest one he'd ever met. But if all this was true, then why would he deny it after her death? His whole life he had been made to think his mom was loving, but delusional. But if the fae were real, then it meant his dad knew. Knew and purposely hid the truth from he and Merle, even going so far as to make them think his mom was crazy. But why? Why hide what they were from them? His dad may have been an ass, but he usually had reasons for the things he did. Reasons typically more complicated than just being mean to his sons. 

"I can't." Daryl said, standing up. "I jus' can't right now."

Kieran sighed. She hated seeing him like this, but she understood he was going through a lot and most likely needed to process this new information. She handed him the rope again and this time he took it. Kieran changed back into her horse form and walked around to face him. She lowered her head and allowed him to place the rope around her neck. But this time, instead of letting herself be led back, she walked in front. Leading a frazzled Daryl behind her. She would let him process, but she would not give up on him.

************************************************************

Back in Alexandria Daryl didn't know what to do. He actually wanted to talk to someone about this, but who. Who would actually believe he was telling the truth when he started talking about fairies and magical horses who weren't horses at all, but girls. No one, that's who. They would all think he had just snapped. And given the current state of the world, no one would blame him, but they wouldn't believe him either.

For the first time in a long time he missed his brother. Merle was the one person on the planet he could actually talk to about this. Granted, he probably wouldn't believe him any more than anyone else would, but at least he had heard all the same stories from their mother. Stories about magic and mischief. About centuries old human kings honoring various members of the fae realm. And buried mentions of wishing her boys could visit their true home, and hating herself because they would never be allowed. But Merle was gone, just like their parents. And Daryl was alone.

Well, alone except for a black horse called Buttons who apparently wasn't a horse at all. She was actually a woman called Kieran. Or maybe it was the other way around. Daryl didn't know. All he knew was a beautiful woman in the woods told him his mother was right and the last two plus decades of his life had been a lie. 

************************************************************

Kieran knew Daryl needed time to process. He said his mother had told him about the fae, but he believed it to all just be stories. What she didn't know was whether it was because of his father or just from growing up having never known the fae realm. She wasn't giving up on him though. He needed to know what he was. It broke her heart to think of a fellow member of her family never knowing the magical world they belonged to.

The next morning when Daryl came to get her she didn't change back into her horse form before he got there. She wasn't going to let him shut her out. It was a risk, yes, possibly exposing herself to the humans he lived with. But then again, how long had they been living with Daryl and not suspecting a thing? Even so it was worth the risk to help him learn what he truly was. 

He opened her gate and just stood there staring at her. Kieran did her best to steady her breathing and not frighten him. She was certain he was in a precarious place in his own mind. Trying to come to terms with what he always assumed were just stories, were in fact factual tales of fae lineage and history. After several moments he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, opening them again he spoke to her.

"Can't walk ya lookin' like that." Was all he said.  
"So you would rather I be a horse?" She asked.  
"I'd rather ya be dressed." He answered.

For the first time she realized he might be uncomfortable with her nudity. It was a purely human thing to need to be clothed. She had never worn clothing before, not wanting anything to do with humans there had been no need until now, when she needed to live with them in order to understand Daryl. But considering he had grown up in a human world, the need to be dressed suddenly made sense. The thought of the simple misunderstanding made Kieran chuckle a little.

"Fair enough." She said. "But no rope today. Please?"  
"Alright." Daryl conceded.

Kieran changed in front of him. She wanted him to get used to witnessing magic. The more of it he witnessed, the more comfortable with it and accepting of it he would become. She then led the way out of her stall and the two made their morning rounds side by side. 

************************************************************

Later that day she was grazing in her lot when Daryl showed up with a large bundle in his arms. He nodded to her and made his way inside her stall. Kieran followed him to find him sitting on a bale, a pile of clothing and blankets next to him.

"Ya got no idea how hard it was ta get girls clothes with no explanation." He said as she strode in.  
'Is it alright if we talk while I'm in this form?' Kieran communicated.  
" 'Ts a little weird. But I guess it's alright." He answered.  
'You're not used to mental communication are you?' She asked.  
"Nope. Yur the first person ta ever speak ta me that way." Daryl said.

Kieran took pity on him. Happy with his progress and changed into her human form. She walked over to the pile and began picking through it. 

"Wasn' sure of yur size, but I think it'll all fit." He said.  
"Thank you." She said. "Does this mean you'll walk me around in this form?"  
"'Slong as yur dressed. Don' see why not." Daryl answered. "They'll have questions. We'll hafta come up with where I found ya."  
"Can't you just say 'in the woods'. You're out there enough hunting and scouting." Kieran asked  
"I guess." Daryl answered.

Kieran pulled on a pair of jeans and a dark blue top. She sat down next to Daryl and began pulling on the boots he brought with the rest of the items. They were a little big, but they would do. 

"Are we going to talk about the fae? Or not yet?" She asked.  
"Don' wanna talk about me." Daryl answered. "Can ya tell me about you?"

Kieran smiled at him before launching into her history. She started out by telling him about the Púca race. How they tended to avoid humans as much as possible, and hated being caught by them. She told him the Púca came in many animal forms, but she preferred horse. Though she could pull off a convincing dog as well. She told him about the closest relatives of the Púca, the Kelpie and Manx. Then of course there was the Pegasus, Unicorn, and Centaur. 

She spoke of her parents and her siblings. She told him of their home in the fae realm and their ancestral running grounds in Ireland. When she spoke of Oberon he perked up a little. But he still didn't want to talk about what he knew, so she continued on. Kieran spoke to Daryl for nearly three hours, telling him as much as she could about the world she knew and loved. The world she wanted him to know. 

They both heard Rick calling for Daryl at the same time. 

"I got him. Take yur time." Daryl said getting up and leaving her stall. 

Kieran undressed. Listening to the two men discuss community safety. Once she had folded her new clothing and neatly stacked it she changed into her horse form and walked out onto the lot. Daryl looked over at her and smiled before walking off with Rick. She was glad to be making progress with him.

************************************************************

The next morning Daryl showed up with breakfast. Kieran was always more than happy to graze, she had been doing it most of her life. The gesture was welcome though. She had slept in the nude as she always did, so after she dressed she sat down next to him on the bale and he handed her one of the two bowls he brought. 

"'Ts jus' oatmeal." Daryl said as she took the bowl.  
"It's wonderful, Daryl." Kieran said, taking a bite of the warm sweet oats.  
"Was thinkin' a havin' ya meet Rick today" Daryl said, starting in on his own breakfast.  
"I've already met Rick." Kieran said.  
"Ya know what I mean." Daryl replied.  
"Have you thought of how we're going to keep human me separate from horse me yet? Because all of them already know Buttons, and I will not have them knowing what I am." Kieran said.  
"They don' ever really come over here. Yur mostly my job. And they won't wanna believe it. Won't be a problem." Daryl said finishing his bowl and taking Kieran's empty one.  
"If your certain." She said, handing the bowl over.  
"Yeah. They're wonderin' already why I want women's clothes and two bowls for breakfast. They're gonna start snoopin' I keep it up." Daryl answered.  
"Then I guess I'm meeting Rick." Kieran said standing. 

Kieran followed Daryl out of her stall in her human form for the first time since coming to Alexandria. She knew he was right, Daryl was the only person to ever check on her. Whether that was coincidence or by his own design she had no idea. But either way, no one would really notice if the horse was 'in her stall' as opposed to grazing. And maybe this way she could actually sleep in a bed instead of wrapped in blankets on top of straw. 

There were a few glances as the two walked through the streets. No one knowing who she was or why she was hear. But the obviously trusted Daryl, as no one bothered them on their way to meet Rick on his morning rounds. They found him where they expected to, near Deanna's house. Daryl paused in his steps before taking a deep breath and calling out.

"Rick!" He shouted, and the other man turned in their direction. 

Noticing someone he had never met was with Daryl he jogged over to where they were standing. 

"Want ya ta meet Kieran" Daryl said, introducing her once Rick made his way over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl learns about himself.  
> These two finally get their shit together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's mom's name : Aoibheann is pronounced Ev-hen. It means a beautiful radiant light.

A week passed before anything else changed between Kieran and Daryl.

They continued their morning walks together, Kieran always in her horse form to keep up appearances. But they would talk rather than making the rounds in silence. A few members of the community started giving Daryl strange looks. After all, to them he appeared to be having half a conversation. And with a horse no less. But he didn't really care what they thought anyway. After they finished Kieran would change into her human form and spend the day following Daryl around. He kept trying to get her to talk with the others, but she steadfastly refused to associate with them.

Daryl was sitting on a hay bale in her stall while she dressed when he finally offered any kind of information on what he knew.

"Ma dad was a drunk asshole." He said out of the blue.  
"He used ta hit my mom. Until she died anyway. Then he took ta beatin' on me an Merle."  
"How did she die?" Kieran asked, sitting down next to him.  
"Accident. House fire." He replied looking at his hands.  
"Least that's what we were told. I never really believed it was an accident."  
"What was her name?" Kieran asked. It had been bothering her she couldn't remember.  
"Aoibheann." He replied. 

Kieran didn't want to ask the next question. But learning Daryl's mother was Aoibheann Dixon was making it harder to rule out the possibility of who his father was. Kieran had vague memories of Aoibheann from her childhood. She had been friends with Kieran's mother before she was hand fasted to Tynan. Her memories were that of woman who so perfectly embodied her name sake, bringing radiance wherever she went. Kieran was certain Tynan did his very best to put that light out. 

She swallowed thickly before asking.  
"What was your father's name?"  
"Tynan." He said, looking up to face her. "Why do ya care what their names were?"  
"Daryl, I knew your parents." Kieran said, pain and sorrow filling her words.

Daryl stood up, shaking his head. It was all too much to process. He didn't know if he should be angry with her for with holding this information or happy she was trying to help him. He walked out of the stable wordless and headed straight for the gates. He needed to be alone, completely alone. So he could sort out his thoughts. 

************************************************************

Once out in the woods Daryl's thoughts drifted to his childhood. 

A memory of his mother when he was small. She was tucking him into bed and telling him stories about the fairy. The one he remembered was the story of a terrible dark fae who hated himself so much he wanted to destroy all of faekind. Daryl couldn't remember the dark fae's name, but he knew the story by heart. It was the one his mother told most often.

This particular fae had been abandoned by his parents at a very young age and left to fend for himself. Although he had been born in the fae realm, he was abandoned in the human world. Forced to grow up among people who didn't understand what he was. The constant rejection of human families coupled with the estrangement from his kind caused darkness to flourish in his heart. By the time he was found and taken to the fae realm it was too late, although they tried to save him.

He was married to a beautiful fae who was the daughter of one of the Kings court. It was thought her light and radiance could heal the darkness within him, but the counter only served to strengthen his rage against his people. The darkness eventually overtook him, and he began killing his own kind. Believing in his heart the fae did not deserve to exist. He was eventually caught, but not before faekind was crippled by his hatred. The King banished him, knowing that without being allowed to return, eventually all magic would leave him and his fae age would catch up with his mortal body causing his death.

Daryl told himself it was just a story. Which led to thoughts of his father telling him it was just a story. Well, not so much telling his, as beating into the very fiber of his being they were all just stories.

When Daryl was little, and his mother was still alive, he believed all the stories she told him. But after her death his father made sure to correct his son's beliefs. Daryl remembered having his hands tied to the branches of a tree once. His shirt ripped off so the bark cut into his chest. His father, drunk as usual, lashing his back with a leather belt. Asking Daryl the difference between fantasy and reality with each strike. The scars on his back began to itch with the memory. 

Daryl was quickly pulled from his memories with the sound of shuffles and groans. A small group of the undead were headed straight for him. He had left his bow back at the community, needing to get away becoming the greatest priority at the time, it was still in Button's stall. They were too close and his breathing picked up, desperately seeking an escape route. He briefly wished they could just not see him. As he did they veered off, walking right past him without even making an attempt at his life. Curiously Daryl watched them leave before heading back to Alexandria.

************************************************************

The first place Daryl went when he got back to Alexandria was to find Kieran. She was grazing in her fenced in lot. Daryl walked up to the sleek black mare and bent over to speak in her ear.

"We need ta talk." He said, before standing and heading into her stall.

Kieran followed him, finding him pacing the perimeter on her entrance. 

'Do you need me to change?' She asked, sensing the stress and tension in his movements.  
"Don' matter." He replied. 

Kieran decided this conversation would be easier in her human form. She allowed her bones to reshape and her muscle to realign. She stood in the center of the stall watching him move around her. He was silent, moving his hands around and obviously having some kind of internal conversation. Kieran dressed herself and sat on a blanket spread out over the straw. 

"Daryl. Sit." She said.

He stilled in his movements, seeming to notice for the first time she was human and not a horse. With three easy steps he walked over to her and dropped himself on the blanket beside her. He remained quiet for several more minutes, just staring at his hands and picking at the nails. Finally he sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face he looked at her. 

"Ya said ya knew my parents." He said.  
"Well, I knew your mother. She was friends with my mother. I've heard of your father." Kieran clarified.  
"How much do ya know?" He asked.  
"My memories of your mother are of a woman beyond beauty. She brought radiant light wherever she went. Are rare gem, and quite odd for her species." She said.  
"Her species." Daryl said, more to himself than anything.  
"Species? Like you're a púca?" He asked.  
"Yes." Kieran said, nodding her head. "Did she ever tell you what she was?"  
"She told me stories about faries all tha time. Said me n Merle was fae, but I was never real sure about it. But naw, she never told us a species." Daryl said.  
"What did she tell you?" She asked, taking his hands.

Daryl closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. When he opened them he kept his gaze down, steady on where she was holding his hands in hers. Brushing her thumbs across his knuckles. He took another deep breath and relayed the story of the dark fae his mother told him the most frequently. When he was finished he looked up at her face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and he thought he could feel her heart breaking. 

He saw her open her mouth to speak, but cut her off before she got a sound out. 

"Out there today. Somethin' happened. I need ta know what it was." He said.

She stared at him, silently contemplating whether to tell him what she knew or follow his lead. 

"I got lost in ma head out there. Some walkers surprised me. I thought it was gonna be it. But then it was like they couldn' even see me. Just walked on past. The hell was it?" He asked.

Kieran thought for a moment. He had no magic, and shouldn't be able to do what he did. The only logical explanation being he somehow absorbed some of hers. They had been spending a large amount of time together. It was theoretically possible. 

"Daryl. Did you parents ever mention the word Clurichaun to you as a child?" She asked.  
"Naw." He said, shaking his head. "Why?"  
"Its what they were. What you are." Kieran said, looking into his eyes and willing him to believe her.  
"Alright." He paused briefly before continuing. "What's that mean?" He asked.  
"Daryl the Clurichaun have the ability to hide from humans in plain sight. Basically, the only time humans can see a Clurichaun is if it wants them too. Since those things are still human, you must have not wanted them to see you. And they didn't." She explained.  
Daryl scoffed at the explanation. "Been plenty a times I didn' wanna be seen. Before and after. Never been invisible before." He said.  
"Typically a fae needs magic to express their abilities. Since you've never been to the fae realm, you never had any. But you must have absorbed some of mine, with all the times we've spent together." Kieran told him.  
"How come I never got any from my parents then?" He asked.

Kieran knew she couldn't keep things from him any longer. He needed to know who his parents were. 

"You never absorbed any from them, because they didn't have any to give you." She said. She squeezed his hands in hers and fought back the tears threatening to break free again.  
"They were banished from the fae realm. They had lost all their magic. Daryl, the dark fae your mother spoke about was your father."

Daryl swallowed several times, looking around the stall. Confusion and understanding warring over his features. But he never let go of her hands. In fact he almost seemed to use the physical connection to ground him. After taking a shaky breath he looked into her eyes.

"My father." He said. "All those stories, tha things he did. That horrible fae was my father?"  
"I'm so sorry, Daryl." Kieran said, the tears breaking free and once again running over her cheeks.  
"But . . ." He trailed off in his own thought.  
Kieran held his gaze, waiting for him to gather his words.  
"But tha fae woman from the stories. Ma mom was. Was not like her." Daryl finally got out.  
"I'm afraid that was your father's doing as well. He hated faekind so much, Daryl. He robbed her of her light. Kept her here when you and your brother were born. He wanted nothing to do with fae in his family." She explained.  
"Is there anythin' else I should know?" He asked.  
"You know the stories, Daryl. You know what he did." She answered.

Daryl just nodded. He removed his hands from hers and walked away.

Kieran wanted so badly to go after him. To hold him while he dealt with everything he just learned about himself. But she knew he needed to be alone now. He would come to her when he was ready, just as he always had. And more importantly, Kieran didn't know what to tell him. She had never met a fae who didn't know what they were before. And as if trying to teach someone they were something they had completely dismissed as being real wasn't hard enough. There wasn't much to teach Daryl. Without magic, sure he would technically be fae, but he would have a human life span. He would be susceptible to everything humans were. He would never be able to access his gifts at will, at least not without siphoning magic from another fae, and even then the gift would only be temporary.

Kieran had to figure out exactly how to handle this situation, but for now it was getting late. She began laying her blankets down on the straw to make a bed. She was just about to start undressing when Daryl came back in. 

"Can I stay with ya tonight? Or you with me?" He asked.  
"Of course, why?" She replied.  
"Jus' afraid a being alone right now." He answered. 

Kieran sat down on the bed she had made and patted it. Daryl smiled a little and sat down next to her again. They both got as comfortable as they could with the arrangement and Daryl was soon fast asleep. Kieran lay next to him. Her back facing him and listening to him breath. When he shifted in his sleep, putting his arm around her and pulling her to his chest she felt her heart skip. What was it about him that made her feel this way?

************************************************************

The next morning Kieran woke before Daryl. She was still wrapped in his arms, but she had turned during the night and was now facing him. She kept her breathing steady so she wouldn't wake him. He looked so different in his sleep. None of the concern which plagued his features during the day was there. She only found peace on his face as he slept. He looked innocent, almost childlike.

Kieran didn't want it to be happening, but she couldn't help it. Her heart was yearning for him. She couldn't decide if it was simply him or if it was because she wanted to take away, or at least fix, everything which had happened to him. But either way she was tired of fighting it. She carefully leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Daryl woke with a start and pulled away from her. Although not completely, he still had his hands on her waist. 

"I'm sorry, Daryl." She said as he looked at her. 

Daryl didn't say anything, just continued to stare at her. After a moment he began searching her features. Kieran didn't know what he was looking for, but his gaze finally fell and lingered on her lips. She liked them, growing slightly self conscious under his stare. 

"Yur beautiful." He said factually before leaning in and returning the kiss she started a moment ago. 

Kieran wrapped her arms around him as they kissed. He licked her bottom lip and she willing opened her mouth to the request. Kieran sighed as his tongue explored her mouth while his hands explored her body. She was soon feeling restricted in the clothing she was still becoming accustomed to. She reached down and began pushing the jeans she was wearing off her hips. Daryl pressed his body closer to her and began pulling her top off as well. Once she was naked Kieran relaxed fully into his embrace. Stretching her body the length of his while his hands mapped her naked skin.

Daryl rolled her over so he was on top of her and began kissing down her neck, sucking at the junction where her collarbone started. She keened and pressed her hips up into his, feeling his arousal through his loose jeans. She pushed one hand under his vest and used the other to begin undoing his belt and pants. 

"Daryl, I . . ." She said as she pushed his pants over his hips. 

He pulled his hands from her body and quickly shucked his jeans and vest. Laying back down he situated himself between her thighs. Kieran ground her sex into his length loving the feeling of skin on skin. He took her mouth with his again and began stroking his fingers over her core. Dipping them into her heat on every other pass. 

"Please." She said, pushing her hips into his again.

Daryl pulled his fingers away and lined himself up, pushing just past her folds. 

"Are ya sure?" He asked.

Kieran nodded and he slowly pushed inside her. Daryl rested his head on her shoulder and they both stilled once he was fully seated. Kieran had never been with non fae before, and while technically Daryl was she could only feel him physically, not his light. Daryl on the other hand had only been with human.

"Wha's that energy?" He asked.  
"It's my light. The fae share it during times of, well." She answered.  
"I never felt anyhtin' so . . ." He said, a moan sterling his sentence as Kieran rolled her hips.

Daryl began to move. Setting a slow pace and trying not to come undone with the new sensations. Kieran quickly became frustrated with his lack of urgency and rolled them over. Stradeling his hips she sank down on him, moaning as he filled her. She lifted herself up almost completely off of him before dropping herself back down. Daryl grabbed her hips and matched her fast pace with his thrusts, causing her to cry out each time he bottomed out inside her clenching walls. Soon he was nearly slamming into her as they both neared the edge of ecstasy. Daryl reached between them, and began rubbing her aching nerves as his rythym faltered. He thrust up one final time, grabbing her hips before he stilled deep inside her, spilling himself inside her core. The feeling of him filling her sent Kieran over as well and she nearly screamed as white light exploded behind her eyes.

As they came down Kieran opened her eyes to see him nearly smirking beneath her. She circled her hips once, enjoying the feeling of him softening inside her sated body.

"I've never felt anything' like that'" Daryl said after a moment.  
"Welcome to the fae." She replied. "We can certainly do this again anytime." She punctuated her remark with another stiff rocking swirl of her hips. 

Daryl bucked up into her, causing her breath to hitch and her eyes to close. He'd thought it impossible before her, but there were many things he was realizing he thought impossible before her. As he felt himself begin to harden again still buried inside her heat he ground himself into her. Kieran looked down at him and began to slowly rock her hips, encouraging him. Daryl pulled her to his chest and began languidly kissing her as he thrust up into her lax body seeking his second release this morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one. Sorry.

Carol didn't like her. Didn't trust this Kieran. 

Daryl did. That was obvious. The two had been taking daily trips outside the walls. Carol was certain she was sleeping in his room at night. And the other day she thought she saw them making out behind the horse stall.

And wasn't that the crux of it. The horse. Ever since Daryl and Aaron came striding back in through the gates with the coal black mare in tow he had been drifting. Spending more and more time with it, and less and less with them. And once this Kieran showed up. Well then it was as if the only reason he came back to the house at all was to eat and sleep. 

Kieran had never actually spoken to Carol. Sure Daryl introduced them one day. Apparently the same day he had introduced her to Rick. But the girl had just smiled at her, tightly as though she really didn't actually want to meet anyone. And she followed Daryl around like a lost puppy. Carol couldn't actually remember seeing the girl without him. But she had to spend some time away from him, after all she had seen Daryl without Kieran albeit only early in the morning and late at night. 

Carol just couldn't trust her. Maybe if she had made an effort to get to know the older woman. Someone Daryl certainly must have told her was family. Or maybe if Daryl hadn't abandoned her for some young girl. No, she couldn't think that way. Daryl was not hers, and she absolutely not jealous. She needed to talk to Rick.

************************************************************

Rick hadn't thought much about Daryl's new mystery girl. He figured the two of them were together. After all, if Daryl wasn't out on runs with Rick he was with Kieran or Buttons. And the girl had taken up residence in Daryl's room. But really, Daryl's personal life was none of Rick's business so long as the other man did his job. But when Daryl couldn't be found for a planned run because he had run off into the woods with the girl, well, then Rick took notice.

************************************************************

"Oh Gods, Daryl!" Kieran screamed as he pushed deep inside her core.

They were being loud. Very loud. But neither of them cared. Kieran had been taking Daryl outside the walls to teach him. Teach him how to siphon magic from her and use it for his own abilities. He was getting very good at hiding. He could even hide her as well from site and sound so long as they were physically connected. Which was good, because this latest trip had devolved to them getting very physically connected on the forest floor. 

Daryl leaned over her, kissing her deeply before wrapping his arms around her. He heaved her body up as he sat back, positioning her in his lap.

"Ride it, sweetheart." He commanded.

Kieran complied. Fucking herself hard on his length. She couldn't quite place the feeling growing inside of her for him. It wasn't love. Love she knew. This was deeper. It was more like need. Like she didn't think she could ever be without him. Like he belonged to her. Like she belonged to him. It felt like bliss.

Daryl's name began falling from her lips in litany as she neared her climax. Kieran dropped down hard on him, eliciting a hiss and grunt from Daryl as his head fell back. Her eyes closed, her body shuddered, and her walls clenched tightly as ecstasy washed over her body. Daryl pulled her to him, thrusting up into her another half dozen times before spilling over the edge of bliss with her. The feeling causing a wave of aftershock to course through her body. She loved having part of him inside her, wanted more of him inside her but didn't want to think too much about it.

"What is it 'bout ya?" Daryl asked as they came down.  
"What do you mean?" She replied.  
"'Ts like I need ya. Can't be without ya. Never felt like that 'fore." Daryl answered.  
"It's just because you've never met another fae." Kieran lied. "You'll get used to it."

Daryl was feeling it too. She knew what it was now. The fae never used the term mate the way other supernaturals did. But they also never denied two individuals can be made for each other. Daryl was hers, and she was his. Now all she had to do was figure out how to explain it to him without freaking him out again. 

************************************************************

Carol had just walked in the back door of their house after unsuccessfully searching for Rick when she heard the front door shut.

"Carol!?" Rick called out into the house.  
"Right here." She said, walking into the living room.  
"Do ya know where Daryl is?" He asked.  
"Probably out in the woods with his little girl again." Carol replied, derision lacing her words.  
"That's what I thought." Rick said.

They both sat down on the couch. Carol leaning her head back on the cushions. Rick sitting forward with his head in his hands. 

"We had a run planned." Rick said after a moment. "He knew it."  
"It's that girl, Rick. I don't trust her." Carol supplied. "She's got some kind of stranglehold on him."  
"It's called lust." Rick said, a small laugh in his lips.  
"No, Rick. It's more than that. I can feel it." Carol said. "I think we need to learn more about her. Find out where she goes the rare moments she's not with Daryl."  
"You're being paranoid." Rick answered.  
"No I'm not. And if you won't help me, I'll find out on my own." Carol said.

Just as she finished talking Daryl walked in through the front door.

"Sorry I'm late. Went huntin'. Lost track a time." He said to Rick. "You ready?"  
"Yeah. Let's go." Rick answered.  
"Rick?" Carol said as the duo made their way back out the door.  
"Later, Carol." Rick replied.  
"Wha's that 'bout?" Daryl asked as the two walked down the sidewalk.  
"Carol doesn't trust yur girl." Rick answered.  
"Who, Kieran?" Daryl bristelled. He wasn't comfortable with anyone having negative thoughts or feelings about her. And when did he get so protective over the girl, she could handle herself.  
"Yeah. I told her she was overreactin'" Rick answered. 

They made the rest of the trip to the cars in silence. Grabbing their usual black 300 for the run. 

************************************************************

While Daryl was gone with Rick, Carol took the opportunity to check out Daryl's room. She didn't find much. His leather jacket slung over a chair. Crossbow in the corner. Women's clothing in some of the dresser drawers, so she was definitely sleeping here. But nothing which would tell her anymore about Kieran.

She decided to try the horse stall. After all this whole thing started when Daryl brought that damn horse back. But there was nothing there either. Just a large black horse and horse things. Although Carol was certain the horse didn't like her. She swore it was watching her. It would snort every so often and she swore there was a tone of derision in it. 

Carol couldn't find the woman in question anywhere. 

************************************************************

It was late when Daryl and Rick finally got back. Rick bringing the Chrysler through the gates, Daryl following in a truck loaded with canned goods. He drove the truck over to the community pantry and then made his way to find Kieran.

When he walked through the gates of her stall he found her sleeping. Curled up on the straw still in her horse form. Daryl had never actually seen her sleep in that body.

"Kieran." He said, leaning down and placing a hand on her neck.

She lifted her head and looked at him for a moment before standing. She let her form shift in front of him. When she was back in a human body she moved the blanket hiding her clothes and began dressing. 

"Why were ya sleepin' like that?" He asked as she pulled her jeans on.  
"Carol was snooping around after you left. I didn't want to risk her coming back while I was a asleep." Kieran answered.  
"I'm sure she wa'n't snoopin'" Daryl said.  
"She was." Kieran said defiantly. "She kept mumbling about finding something."  
"It's probly nuthin." Daryl said taking her hand and walking her back to the house. 

************************************************************

The next morning Carol was up early. She was sitting alone in the living room, reading in the early morning light, when she heard Daryl and Kieran in the kitchen. She didn't say anything, but turned her head to watch the exchange. 

Kieran was trying to eat some oatmeal. Daryl had her crowded in the corner trying to steal a kiss. The playful interaction made her dislike the girl even more. Made her angry with Daryl for behaving like that with someone who clearly wanted nothing to do with his family. She almost snorted when Daryl won the game. Catching herself just in time so not to draw attention to her presence.

Carol watched the pair walk out the back door and over to the horse stall. Of course. She was certain that horse was at the center of all of this. They walked inside the stall and she quietly made her way over to it. When she got to the small window on the back side she stopped to listen. Kieran was asking about going for a run after their walk. Daryl easily complied with the request leaving Carol even more confused. She peered around the edge of the window ledge to see Kieran's naked back. Daryl was sitting on a hay bale and neither of them noticed her. Before she could process why the girl would be standing naked in an empty horse stall, or why the stall was empty, Kieran changed. The large black mare she knew as Buttons taking the girl's place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So it's been forever since I updated, but here it is. Chapter 5. Gonna try really hard not to make you lovelies wait too long for the conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was 90% written on my kindle. I apologize for any typos.

Carol couldn't believe what she just saw. 

Kieran had been standing naked in Buttons empty horse stall one minute. The next minute she was Buttons. And Daryl was completely unfazed by it. He simply continued to talk to the horse as though she were still a girl. Even pausing in conversation like there was a side only he could hear. He walked out of the stall and Buttons followed, the two going for their daily morning walk. Carol needed to find Rick. Now.

He was feeding Juidith when she walked back in the house.

"Rick. We need to talk." She said sitting down next to him.  
Rick just nodded in answer, trying to get mashed pears into his daughter.  
"Kieran is Buttons." Carol said.  
Rick paused. Blinked. Then shook his head.  
"Well, if Daryl's ok with it, she can walk the horse." He finally said, swearing he misheard her.  
"No, Rick. She doesn't have Buttons. She is Buttons." Carol reiterated.  
"How is Kieran a horse?" Rick asked. He was starting to think his friend had snapped.  
"I don't know. But I followed her and Daryl this morning. I saw her change into a horse Rick." She said.  
"You don't believe me." She continued. "When they get back, you come with me to the stall. Watch her change back again."  
"If it'll make ya feel better." Rick answered. He was certain she was cracking. 

**************************************************

Rick was hiding outside the stall window with Carol when Daryl returned with Buttons. The two peered around the window ledge and watched Daryl brush the horse down, talking to her the entire time. When he finished he patted her side and sat down on a hay loft in the corner. Rick couldn't believe what he was seeing as the horse's muscles shifted under its skin. Legs shortening until it stood on two feet. Black fur giving way to pale flesh. And then Kieran was standing where the horse just stood. 

****************************************************

"What in God's name did we just see?" Rick asked.

He was sitting on the couch, his face in his hands. Carol was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. 

"I have no idea. But Daryl obviously does." Carol replied. "Rick. He's been hiding whatever she is from us. We can't trust her. And I don't think we can trust Daryl when it comes to her."  
"We can trust Daryl." Rick said. "I'm sure he's got reasons for not telling us. Believability being the biggest."  
"Talk to him. Figure out what's going on, or I will." Carol said standing.

She walked across the room, exiting through the front door just as Daryl opened it to walk in. She didn't even acknowledge him as she walked out, too upset with his betrayal to say anything. 

"Daryl." Rick addressed the other man as he shut the door. "We gotta talk."  
"Now? Was gonna go on a hunt." Daryl asked.  
"Naw, but as soon as ya get back." Rick answered.  
"Alright." Daryl said, making his way to his room to grab his bow and jacket. 

****************************************

Kieran and Daryl made their way through the trees, early morning light casting golden streaks along the brush. Daryl was tracking something. Kieran didn't know what. In total honesty she really didn't care. She had asked to join him because she needed to discuss this thing blossoming between them. She needed to know if Daryl felt it too. And if his mother had ever spoken to him about it. 

"Daryl?" She said as he stood looking off into the trees.  
He didn't move or make a sound.  
"We need to talk." She finished.  
He shifted before turning around to face her.  
"E'eryone needs ta talk ta me today." He finally said.  
"What?" Kieran asked, confusion on her face.  
"Rick said we need ta talk when I get back." He clarified.  
Kieran nodded.  
"Can we, or are you still tracking?" She asked.  
"Naw. Deer took off. What ya wanna talk about?" He asked sitting down beneath a nearby tree.  
"The Fae." She replied taking a seat next to him.  
"Daryl, how much did your mother tell you about our kind?" Kieran asked.  
"Not much. Mostly she just told me stories from what I assume was her childhood. I was little when she died. Don't really remember much of it." Daryl answered. A fond sadness crossing his features as he remembered his mother.  
"Did she ever mention things like the Tuatha Dé, or Sídhe?" She asked.  
"Naw. Don't remember her ever usin' those words." Daryl answered.

Kieran took a deep breath. These were his people she was going to tell him about. His heritage. He deserved to know the whole story, not have it glossed over. 

"The Tuatha dé Dannan are our people. They are the beginning of Fae kind. They came to the Island of Eire from four cities to the north. They landed their ships off the cost of what is now Connemara. So they wouldn't be tempted to leave, they burned the ships. The black smoke was so thick it blocked out the sun and moon for three days and three nights. Because of this, the local people thought our ancestors arrived in a black mist.  
The great King Nuada led our people to victory in the two great battles of Magh Tuireadh. The first against the Fir Bolg for the right to reside on Eire. The second against the oppressive Fomorians for our freedom. Unfortunately, in the second battle our King Nuada was killed by the Fomorian Bálor of the Piercing Eye, who's third eye brings death to all it gazes upon.  
After the battles of Magh Tuireadh our people lived in piece for over one hundred and fifty years. Three brothers: Mac Cuill, Mac Cecht, and Mac Gréine eventually became the joint Kings of the Tuatha dé Dannan. They reigned for thirty years before the invasion of the Milesians. We lost the resulting battle and as agreement between the two kingdoms the Tuatha dé Dannan agreed to reside solely in the Sídhe.  
The Sídhe is the Fae realm I've told you about. Our current King, Oberon, is very strict on who may enter. Only Tuatha dé, and only if they were born there. This is because unbeknownst to all those living in this realm, it is the Sídhe itself which gives us our power and magic. Since the Milesians essentially banished us there, Oberon does not want anyone else having the magic gift we were given by accepting our fate."

Daryl listened quietly as Kieran explained the history of their people. How they came to the realm they live in and why they are protective of it. 

"So, basically, we were just normal people until they forced us to live in a different world?" Daryl asked when she finished.  
"Yes. We were mortal, human. Just like everyone you live with. It was the magic of Sídhe which transformed our people into the Fae." She answered.  
"So, you being Púca and me being Clurichaun, that was only after being forced out?" Daryl asked.  
"No. The Tuatha dé Dannan consist of eighteen races: the Abartach, the Alp Luachra, the Caoineag, the Bean Sith, the Cat Sith, the Cu Sith, the Dullahan, the Fachen, the Fear Dearg, the Fuath, the Gean Cánach, the Gille Dubh, the Glaistig, the Leanan Sith, the Leprechaun, the Sluagh Sith, and of course Clurichaun and Púca.  
We have always been what we are. We have always been gifted in the ways we still are. We just only became magic after entering the Sídhe." She answered.  
“How ‘ave we always been what we are, but not magic until then?” Daryl asked, confusion written on his face and lacing through his words. “ I mean, how could ya switch between a horse and woman without magic?”  
“Ok. We haven’t always been exactly what we are now.” Kieran said, smiling. “But the Púca have always had a way with animals. The Clurichaun have always been fantastic at going unnoticed when they wanted to. It was when we entered the Sídhe, and it’s magic seeped into our very being, we became the mythical creatures man kind knows as the fae.” She clarified.  
“Ya said the fae can’t go there if they were born there.” Daryl said, looking down at his hands and beginning to pick at his nails.  
“I did. I’m sorry, Daryl. I would love more than anything to bring you to the Sídhe but I’m not allowed.” Kieran said. Her heart was breaking for him again. He was such a good man, and deserved more than anything to know and fully understand the world he had every right to be a part of. She would never be able to imagine the hatred which flowed through his father deep enough to deny his own son’s their birthright. She knew she may never be successful, but she was going to go to Oberon and beg him to allow Daryl into the Sídhe. He was nothing like his father, none of that darkness lingered in his blood. Aoibheann may never have been able to repair the darkness in her husband with her own vast light, but was certainly able to instill it in at least of he son’s, and he deserved to be allowed to at least visit the realm he should be able to call home.

They both sat in silence for several minutes. The only sound the gentle rustle of leaves as the afternoon wind blew through the trees. There was more Kieran had to tell Daryl. She had to let him know about what was blossoming between them. At this point she was convinced it was the only purely fae experience she may ever be able to give him. 

“Daryl.” She said, taking his hands in her own and stopping him from picking further at his nails.

He looked up from his lap with his name. Staring into her sympathetic eyes. His own filled with sadness for a world he only recently learned he belonged to and would never fully get to experience. 

“There is more. I may never be able to take you home to our realm, but there is something I can give you. Something we already share.” She said.  
“Yeah?” He asked.  
“The Anam Cara.” She said, leaning forward to give him a small, chaste kiss.  
“The what?” Daryl said, confusion taking over his features.  
“In the early days of the Tuatha dé there was prince called Aengus Og. He was visited one night in his sleep by the Goddess of dreams, Caer Ibormeith. Caer was extremely beautiful and would sing and play music for Aengus every night. After a year of her visits he was completely in love with her. But she stopped visiting him and he fell into a terrible illness with her loss. 

Eventually, after a year of his illness, the best doctor in Eire was summoned to diagnose and treat him. When it was discovered he was ill of a broken heart all of Eire was searched looking for the girl he described. When she was finally found and it was learned she was a Goddess all hope was lost. But Caer told the King if Aengus could find her in her swan form in a lake filled with swans then he could have her. 

So Aengus was pulled from his bed and taken to the lake where she resided. Upon arrival the lake was filled with one hundred and fifty of the most beautiful swans. But Aengus immediately knew which one was his Caer. He wandered into the lake, with no regard for himself, and swam up to her. When Caer recognized her love she turned him into a swan as well and pair were eventually bonded.

It is said among the fae that Aengus and Caer where the first pair of Anam Cara.” 

Daryl’s attention never wavered from her eyes as she told him the story. He was enraptured by her tales of the world he was only now learning about. A world he could have belonged to if it hadn’t been for his father. 

“So, wha’ does Anam Cara mean?” He eventually asked after she finished telling the story.  
“A loose translation is soul mate.” Kieran said.  
“How’s tha’ suppose at be somethin’ ya can give me?” Daryl asked, confused again.  
“Oh Daryl.” Kieran said, kissing him softly again.  
“This thing between us.” She continued, waving her hand between them. “This need we feel toward each other. It’s not something many fae get to experience. Usually when two fae are bound to each other it’s arranged by the parents of the pair. But every so often, Aengus and Caer bless two special fae to become Anam Cara. No one in the fae realm would stand between a blessed pair once they discover each other. Even if they come from different races as we do.” She explained.  
“So . . . Yur sayin’ we’re like this Anam Cara?” Daryl asked.  
“Yes. That’s exactly what I’m saying.” She said. “Daryl, I love you. But it’s more than that. I’ve loved before, but never felt this need to be with one specific individual they way I feel with you. And I know you feel it too.”  
“Yeah, I do.” He said, a small smile forming on his face. “So, yur sayin’ this is jus’ a fae thing? Something from that world I get to have?” He asked.  
“Yes. The only thing from the fae realm I can give you.” She said.  
“It’s perfect.” He answered, pulling her in for a deep kiss. 

**************************************************

Daryl walked into the house to find Rick sitting on the couch. His head back against the cushions. The older man looked exhausted and as though he may be sleeping. But the notion was quickly set aside with his words. 

“Catch anything?” Rick asked.  
“Naw. Was tracking a deer, but some walkers got it ‘fore I could.” Daryl replied sitting down next to the man he had come to think of as his brother.  
“What’d ya wanna talk about?” He asked.  
“This girl of yours. And the horse.” Rick replied, sitting up straighter so he could look Daryl in the eye. 

Shit, Daryl thought. They had been careful. Daryl knew how little trust Kieran had in humans, despite his protests that his family were kind, loving people who would never hurt her. But Kieran had lived a long time. Longer than Daryl could ever fathom living himself. And she had her reasons, good ones (excellent ones) for not trusting humans. But they had been careful. There was no way Rick or any of the others could know what she was. 

“What about ‘em?” Daryl asked, trying to go for non-phased and totally un panicked.  
“Don’t ya mean, what about her?” Rick asked.

Shit. He knew. He definitely knew. 

“What?” Daryl asked. He was just gonna play dumb. Maybe he hadn’t been with Kieran when Rick figured it out.  
“Daryl. Carol and I saw her change from a girl to a horse. Carol actually saw it twice. It’s taken me a while to process what I saw. But you were with her. Talking to her, when I watched it happen. So I know you know what I’m talking about.” Rick said. 

Ok. So Carol knew too. And they both knew he knew. He was going to have to do some damage control here. Figure out exactly who else knew, if anyone (hopefully, oh gods hopefully not anyone else). Then he was going to have to impress the extreme importance of neither of them telling anyone else. Certainly not telling Kieran. And put to rest any fears either of them may have had regarding having a horse/woman shape shifter living in their community. 

“Who else knows?” Daryl asked.  
“No one. Just me and Carol. Who else would believe us? I don’t believe us.” Rick answered. 

Oh thank the gods. At there was one small mercy here. 

“She’s a Púca.” Was all Daryl said.  
“A what?” Rick asked.  
“A Púca. It’s a fae creature. A shape shifter. She can be a woman or a horse. And apparently she does a pretty convinin’ dog, though I never seen it.” Daryl answered, with a small smile.  
“How long ya known this?” Rick asked.  
“Really since I first found ’er, but I was in denial fer a while.” Daryl answered.  
“Why’s she show you both forms and no one else?” Rick asked.  
“Cause I’m a Clurichaun.” Daryl answered, wincing a little bit at giving Rick the information.

Rick was silent. He just sat there looking at Daryl like he had grown another head. 

“It’s a fae creature too. Reason I never told ya was I didn’t know until I met Kieran.” Daryl eventually said, breaking the silence.  
“Listen. You and Carol. Ya can’t tell anybody else ya know what she is. And ya defiantly can’t tell her ya know what she is. She doesn’t trust humans at all, only reason she lives here is cause a me. If she found out ya knew, she’d leave. And I can’t be without ’er now.” Daryl said, panic starting to creep into his words.  
“We aren’t gonna tell anyone else. Who would believe us anyway?” Rick said.  
“And look, I get why you didn’t tell us what she was. We make her nervous. It’s sounds strange. But why didn’t you at least tell me what you are?” Rick finished.  
“Really. Would ya have believed me?” Daryl asked.  
“Good point. So you’re a what? Clurichaun is it?” Rick asked.  
“Yeah.” Daryl said, getting a little shy and looking down at his hands.  
“So she turns into a horse. What do you turn into, a deer or something?” Rick asked, a small laugh in his words.  
“No. Really I can’t do nothin’ unless I siphoned some a Kieran’s magic from her. But then I can basically make myself invisible.” Daryl answered.  
“Few times that woulda come in handy.” Rick said.  
“Tell me about it.” Daryl responded. Their easy camaraderie coming back now the difficult part of the conversation was out of the way. 

Daryl was about to open his mouth and let Rick know he had nothing to worry about when the front door flew open. Kieran bursting through with Carol on her heals. 

“She knows. He knows.” Kieran said pointing to both Carol and Rick in succession.  
“I love you, Daryl. But I won’t. Can’t live with humans anymore. Especially ones who know what I am.” 

With that Kieran turned on her heals and stormed out of the house. Daryl quick to follow as she made her way toward the gates.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the story as it sits now. I hoped you've enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

Kieran stripped her clothing off as she stormed through the streets of Alexandria. She no longer cared who in this wretched trap cared what she truly was. She was leaving. Gone. Never returning. Humans could not be trusted. She knew that, and couldn’t remember why she was trying to convince herself otherwise. 

She threw the large gates open. The two guards looking on in shock at her naked form. With a deep breath she transformed into the majestic mare she preferred being and ran from the community. 

**************************************************

Three days. I had taken Daryl three days but there she was. Even if part of him was able to entertain the idea there were other horses in the area, he knew in his heart the black mare sunning itself in the field before him was Kieran. 

Slowly he stepped forward from the woods. Desperate not to startle her and have to watch her run off again. 

‘It’s alright, Daryl. I won’t run this time.’

Daryl sighed as the words played through his mind. He hadn’t even realized he’d been holding his breath. With a renewed confidence he strode through the high grass toward the beautiful fae laying among it before him. When he reached her he took her head in his hands, kissed her between the eyes and rested his forehead against hers.

“Can I talk to ya as my girl?” He said, never moving.   
‘Am I not your girl in this form too?’ She asked.   
“Ya are. Course ya are. And this is fine.” He replied, sitting down next to her front legs and leaning back into her strong shoulders.   
“I know why ya left. An’ I don’t blame ya. But I’ll talk to Rick and Carol. Hell, Rick already said he wasn’t gonna tell anyone else. What’s it gonna take to get ya to come back?” He asked.  
‘I’m not going back, Daryl. And everyone saw me turn at the gate. They know anyway.’ She replied.   
“I can’t be without ya, Kieran.” Daryl said.  
‘Then stay with me. Out here.’ She replied.  
“I can’t leave ma family neither.” He answered. “Please don’ make me choose. I thought ya were seeing they are good people. Everyone beens nothin’ but nice to ya.”  
‘They thought I was just a girl. That’s going to change now they know I’m more. They’ll want to use me. Humans always want to use the fae to their advantage. They’ll use you too, if they ever find out.’ Kieran said.  
“I already told Rick.” Was all Daryl had to say in response. 

**************************************************

“How long are you going to let him stay out there with some shape shifting horse-woman?” Carol asked and as she walked up behind Rick in the garden.  
“As long as he wants.” Rick replied. “You and I both know Daryl can take care of himself out there. And he obviously cares about her. He’s probably trying to convince her to come back.”  
“I’m not sure I want her back. I mean, if she hid something this big from us, what else is she hiding?” Carol asked.  
“Everyone here has their secrets, Carol. I’m sure a few would be just as appalled by some of yours.” Rick answered.

**************************************************

Daryl sat on a rocky outcrop watching the sunset paint the sky gold over the valley below him. He had been trying for nearly two weeks now to convince Kieran to come back to Alexandria. That is wasn’t a bad place. It wasn’t someplace she needed to fear. It was, in fact, the first (and until recently only) place he ever felt home. The recent second being anywhere he was near Kieran. 

She had further explained the Anam Cara to him. Telling him, the more time they spent together the more they would never truly be apart. They would be able to feel each other for vast distances. He smiled softly at her rightness, turning to look behind him at the foot hills she was currently running wild through. He knew she was several miles away, but he could still every thrum of her muscle as though she were right next to him. Could feel the joy in her energy as though he were moving in her instead of her moving though the trees. 

He looked back over the valley. Kieran had been slowly pushing the pair further toward the mountains and away from the remnants of civilization, but Daryl could still barely make out the Alexandria settlement. He knew everyone there likely either thought he was dead or never coming back. He knew neither were true. He just wasn’t coming back unless it was with Kieran. 

**************************************************

Kieran stood in the trees watching Daryl’s back, his form backlit by the fire he was tending. She had been pushing them into the mountains for over a month now. As far from human’s as she could get. Her goal had always been to enter the Sídhe. It still was. But she recently discovered a new reason to go home to the realm of the Fae. Her hand wandered to her belly with the thought, a smile growing on her face as she sensed the change in her energy. 

“Know yur there.” Daryl said, without moving.  
“I know.” She said, stepping from the trees. “I just wanted to watch you for a moment.”

She sat on the ground between his knees, leaning back to rest against his chest. Daryl instinctively wrapping his arms around her.

“You miss them?” She said more than asked.  
“Only family I ever had ‘til you.” He said, kissing her hair.   
“Daryl. Do you know why I’ve been pushing us into the mountains?” She asked after a moment.  
“I figured to get away from humans.” He responded.  
“Well, yes. But not just because I don’t like them.” She responded. “I took off from Alexandria because I don’t like them. But I would have happily lived in the surrounding area so you could stay with me and them. There’s another reason we’re all they way out here.” 

She paused, waiting to see if Daryl had any questions. But he remained silent. Just held her and stared at the fire waiting for her to continue. 

“I want to go home to the Fae realm.” She finally said.

Daryl stiffened with her words, and took in a sharp breath. 

“I thought I couldn’ go there?” He asked.  
“You can’t.” She replied. “But my father works for the King of the Fae. I going to go to him and make a case for you to be allowed to enter. You are full Fae. It’s your right, Daryl.”  
“What if he says no?” Daryl asked.  
“Then I’m prepared to give up my magic and live the rest of my life here with you.” Kieran answered. “That being said. I’ve recently realized there is another reason I need to go home.”  
“Wha’s that?” He asked.  
“As willing as I am to give up my magic for you. I’m not willing to make that decision for another Fae.” She said, taking his hands and moving them down to rest over her abdomen. “Daryl, tell me what you feel?”  
“You. Yur skin.” He answered, confused.  
“The energy, Daryl. Read the energy, like I’ve taught you.” She encouraged.  
“Still you. And maybe, Me? It’s different though.” He answered.  
“Remember when I told you the Fae must be born in the Sídhe in order to inherit their birthright?” She asked.  
“Yeah.” He responded, still confused.  
“Well. I still want to go home to make a case for you to be allowed to enter. But I need to go home to allow this one it’s birthright.” She answered, moving her hands to cover his and press them gently into her skin.  
“You’re . . .” He said, the rest of his question falling off.  
“I’m having a baby.” She answered. 

Daryl was on top of her, pressing her into the leaves, before she could even process his movements. 

**************************************************

Daryl was roasting a rabbit he caught and watching Kieran sleep. It was nearly noon by the position of the sun, and normally she’d be awake by now. But Daryl had kept her up until dawn showing her exactly how excited he was about the news she had given him. 

He smiled as she stretched, the sleep falling from her body. 

“Mornin’” He said when she opened her eyes.  
“No. It was morning when you finally let me sleep.” She answered, getting up and walking over to him.   
“Ya know. As happy as I am. I need ta know what this means for you” He said, accepting her good morning kiss.  
“It means I go home and spend my pregnancy making a case for you to be allowed in. Then when the baby is here, we both come back here with news of whether or not your allowed in the Sídhe.” She answered.  
“We’ll be apart the whole time?” He said more than asked.  
“Yes. But we will still be able to feel each other. Just like we can now when I go running.” She answered.  
“We will?” He asked.  
“We will.” She answered.   
“So, how long will ya be gone?” Daryl asked as Kieran shifted into horse to go running.  
‘Time moves, differently there. You’ll be able to feel that as well. I will be gone nearly a year from my end. To you it will be about six months.’ She answered, leaning her head down to bump him with her nose before taking off into the trees.  
“We’re talking more when ya get back.” He shouted at her vanishing form.

**************************************************

During the last six months Rick had helped Daryl clear a nearby field. Putting a safe wall around it, and building a small house. The other man was the only one he had told about Kieran being pregnant. When he did, Rick had grabbed him up in a bear hug and told him he’d be great father. 

Daryl was currently sat on the front step of said small house. He knew Kieran was out of the Fae realm and was nearly back to him. They had decided before she left that she could tolerate living outside of Alexandria. Somewhere he could still be close to his adoptive family, but far enough away she didn’t have to interact with any of them if she didn’t want to. He had insisted on introducing the baby to them all. He didn’t want his child growing up without knowing the world which raised him anymore than Kieran wanted it to grow up without knowing hers. She had eventually consented, knowing Daryl would never let any harm come to their child. 

The gate squeaked, pulling Daryl from his thoughts. He looked up to see his girl, smiling and holding a naked babbling newborn. He ran to her. Scooping them both up his arms.

“Meet your son, Daddy.” Kieran said when he finally put them down.  
“What’s ‘is name?” Daryl asked, taking the small infant from her arms.  
“Weylyn.” She answered. “It means son of the wolf.”   
“’ts perfect.” Daryl answered, kissing them both on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for reading, my lovelies. Please let me know what you think. I'm toying with the idea of adding some one shots and timestamps to this. If this is something you would like to see please let me know in the commnets. If there is anything from this story you would like to know more about feel free to leave me a prompt in the comments as well. Love You all. Kudos are Love.


End file.
